ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Fight For Survival 2015
Card Traditional Fight For Survival 5 vs. 5 Elimination Tag Team Match Varsity Agents (EMW World Heavyweight Champion "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels (Co-Captain), James Bond (Co-Captain), Chad Johnson, Spider-Man, & Angry Video Game Nerd) vs. Nuke-Lear Alliance (Duke Nukem (Co-Captain), NIWA World Heavyweight Champion Ganondorf (Co-Captain), EMW Cruiserweight Champion Peter Pan, NIWA North American Champion Link & Shadow The Hedgehog) w/Ari Gold Traditional Fight For Survival 5 vs. 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Perfect Cheerleaders (EMW World Women's Champion Juliet Starling-Noveno (Co-Captain), "Narcissist" Blossom (Co-Captain), EMW Starlets Champion Black Widow, Sidney Prescott, & NIWA World Women's Champion Joanna Dark) vs. Mystery Models (Kate Upton (Co-Captain), Sheik (Co-Captain), Megan Fox, Sonya Blade, & Pyra) Traditional Fight For Survival 5 vs. 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Braveheart Badasses (EMW International Champion "The Brave One" Billy Bowers (Co-Captain), "Bad Ass" Bart Simpson (Co-Captain), Titan Jackson, The Crow & EMW Hardcore Champion Carl "CJ" Johnson) vs. The Lethal Standard (Jay Lethal (Co-Captain), "Wrestling Bad Ass" Shelton Benjamin (Co-Captain), Franklin Storm, Drew Galloway & The Spoony One) with Ari Gold Traditional Fight For Survival 5 vs. 5 Tag Team Elimination Match Busty Hunters (Bustice (Co-Captain), Samus Aran-Juhasz (Co-Captain), Bonnie Rockwaller-Fuker, Gina Carano, & Hilly Duff) vs. Rowdy Valentines ("Rowdy" Ronda Rousey (Co-Captain), Jill Valentine (Co-Captain), NEW World Women's Champion Molotov Cocktease, "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson, & Maryse) Tag Team Fight For Survival Elimination Match Team California Gurlz (Unified World Women's Tag Team Champions California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) (Co-Captains), The Porn Sensationz (Jenna Haze & Sasha Grey), Powerpuff Girls (Buttercup & Bubbles) Playboy Bombshells (Pamela Anderson & Torrie Wilson), & Braveheart Enterprises (Lori Campbell-Kaiba & Kirsty Cotton)) vs. Team Deep South X (Deep South X ("Cruel" Liz Callaway & Hailey El), The A-List (Paris Hilton & Kim Kardashian), Controversy (Lindsay Lohan & Miley Cyrus), Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman & Harley Quinn), & Xena, Warrior Princess & Gabrielle) w/Poison Ivy, Ari Gold & Paul Heyman Tag Team Fight For Survival Elimination Match Team DeathCeption (Unified World Tag Team Champions DeathCeption (Austin Juhasz & El Noveno) (Co-Captains), Jump Street (Greg Jenko & Morton Schmidt), The Warios (Wario & Waluigi), OC's Finest (Titus Jones & D'Shawn Young) & The Dudley Nephewz (Ted Dudley & Ace Dudley)) w/Madison Winters vs. Team Bayside Blondes (Bayside Blondes (Zack Morris & AC Slater) (Co-Captains), The Chase Brothers (Vincent Chase & Johnny Chase), Negative Inc. (Koing Webb & Nathan Vamp), Beavis & Butthead & Wayans Brothers (Shawn Wayans & Marlon Wayans) w/Ari Gold & Venus Jackson FightForSurvivalTeamDeathCeptionvTeamBaysideBlondes.jpg FightForSurvivalTeamCaliforniaGurlzvTeamDeepSouthX.jpg FightForSurvivalBustyHuntersvRowdyValentines.jpg FightForSurvivalBraveheartBadassesvLethalStandard.jpg FightForSurvivalPerfectCheerleadersvMysteryModels.jpg FightForSurvivalVaristyAgentsvNuke-Lear_Alliance.jpg Results *1. Gina Carano and Melissa Anderson eliminated via Double Count-Out as both women brawled all the way to the back. *3. Gotham City Sirens eliminated by The Porn Sesnationz when Jenna Haze pinned Harley Quinn with a Miscommunication between Harley Quinn and Miley Cyrus. Then Controversy eliminated by The Porn Sensationz via pinfall when Jenna Haze pinned Miley Cyrus with a Schoolgirl Rollup after Harley Quinn slapped Miley after she cost The Sirens in the match. Afterward, Controversy and The Gotham City Sirens started to brawl then it spilled all the way to the back. *6. Before the match, James Bond and Tyrone Daniels looked at each other then looked across the ring at the Nuke-Lear Alliance and grinned. Then The Trio (Micheal De Santa, Trevor Phillips, & Franklin Clinton) make their way to the ring through the crowd then slide to the ring along with Tyrone and Bond then a brawl breaks out with the two teams as the bell sounds to start the match. At the end of the match, Duke was eliminated by Tyrone after 2 Walk-Off Super Kicks, followed by The Light Up The Halo after a miscommunication between Duke and Ari at ringside. After the match, Tyrone Daniels celebrated the victory as Ari Gold checks on Duke Nukem at ringside and is frustrated over what happened as Fight For Survival concludes. Fight For Survival Tag Team Elimination Matches Fight For Survival Women's Tag Match Fight For Survival Tag Match Starlets Tag Team Fight For Survival Match Tag Team Fight For Survival Match Fight For Survival Women's Tag Match Fight For Survival Tag Match Miscellaneous *Before the show, EMW Owner Theo Clardy and his Girlfriend Blackfire make their way to the ring holding hands and slapping hands with some of the fans to a great ovation of cheers from the crowd. Clardy then holds up the ropes for Blackfire who enters the ring then Clardy enters the ring and Leeann Tweeden hands Clardy the microphone and Clardy addresses the crowd. He and Blackfire welcome them to Season 9 of Extreme Madness Wrestling and the first CPV of 2015, FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL!!! as the crowd cheers. He then addressed the crowd that many changes will happen through Season 9 and many of them will discuss this Wednesday on ShowTime. Then he announced to the crowd that there no one at the broadcast booth. The reason being that EMW decided to shake up the broadcast team here tonight. So Theo Clardy to introduce the new broadcast team and the broadcast team is April O'Neal, Blitz, who recently announced his retirement from In-Ring Competiton, and Joey Styles as they welcome everyone to the show as Clardy & Blackfire left to the back. *1 Hour before the show, Spider-Man, Angry Video Game Nerd and Chad Johnson were having an interview about tonight's Fight For Survival then the lights go out then came back on to see NIWA's Dark Alliance (NIWA World Heavyweight Champion Ganondorf, Link & Shadow The Hedgehog brutally attack them then Tyrone Daniels, James Bond & DeathCeption running in and chasing them out of there and check on AVGN, Spiderman and Johnson. It was later confirmed that AVGN, Spider-Man, and Johnson were deemed unable to compete for The Varsity Agents tonight. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2015